hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy House
is a Hi-5 song from Series 12 in 2010. This song have more two languages from Brazil and Latin America countries. The song was re-recorded of Hi-5 Philippines from Series 2 in 2016. Lyrics Welcome to our happy house Filled with fun and games Step inside the happy house Anytime and play We all love our happy house Filled with fun and games Let's explore and look around See what we can play. Even if you're new here There's fun things you can do here There's lots for you to do In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house. You can make the sun shine On a rainy day Paint a rainbow in the sky And chase the clouds away Lots of fun in the happy house Fun, fun, fun today Put a smile on your face And give a Hi-5 wave. Even if you're new here There's fun things you can do here There's lots for you to do In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house. There's a room that's jumping Everybody bounce A room that's jumping Up and down A room that's jumping Everybody bounce All around Up and down. Even if you're new here There's fun things you can do here There's lots for you to do In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house In our happy house. Spanish Lyrics Juegos y mucha diversión Aquí vas a tener En la casa ahora estás Y alegre ésta es Vamos todos a saltar En un solo pie A explorar e investigar Divertido es. Aunque tu seas nuevo Entretenerte puedes Siempre hay diversión Y feliz serás En la casa de La felicidad En la casa de La felicidad En la casa de La felicidad Muy feliz serás. Brilla el sol en casa Aunque lloviendo está Un arcoíris podrás pintar Las nubes se moverán Muy feliz en la casa estás Divertido es Sonreirás y con Hi-5 Un saludo harás. Aunque tu seas nuevo Entretenerte puedes Siempre hay diversión Y feliz serás En la casa de La felicidad En la casa de La felicidad En la casa de La felicidad Muy feliz serás. Hay un cuarto donde Tú puedes saltar Arriba y abajo Saltarás Todos juntos Vamos a saltar Vueltas das Al girar. Aunque tu seas nuevo Entretenerte puedes Siempre hay diversión Y feliz serás En la casa de La felicidad En la casa de La felicidad En la casa de La felicidad Muy feliz serás Y feliz serás En la casa de La felicidad En la casa de La felicidad. Portuguese Lyrics Pra quê muita diversão Esse é o lugar Nosso lar é especial E todos vão brincar. Brincadeiras de montão Vamos encontrar Quero muito explorar E me libertar. Venham com a gente, Felizes e contentes Brincando pra valer. Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar.. Fazer um lindo dia Mesmo se chover O arco-irís vai brilhar E as nuvens espantar. Muitos jogos e animação Nós iremos ter Que demais, ver também Amigos vou fazer. Venham com a gente, Felizes e contentes Brincando pra valer. Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar. Vou pular bastante! Hora de pular! Pular bastante! Sem parar! Pular bastante Hora de pular! Vou girar e dançar... Venham com a gente, Felizes e contentes Brincando pra valer. Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar. Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar Que lugar legal, é o nosso lar. é o nosso lar. Gallery Opening_Happy_House.png Stevie_Happy_House.png Casey_Happy_House.png Lauren_Happy_House.png Tim_Happy_House.png Fely_Happy_House.png Hi-5_Happy_House_9.png Hi-5_Happy_House_8.png Hi-5_Happy_House_7.png Hi-5_Happy_House_6.png Hi-5_Happy_House_5.png Hi-5_Happy_House_4.png Hi-5_Happy_House_3.png Hi-5_Happy_House_2.png Hi-5_Happy_House.png Credits Happy House.png Category:2010 Category:Turn the music up! Category:Series 12 Category:House theme Category:Happy theme Category:Lauren Brant Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Maddren Category:Casey Burgess Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of G